The Love Lives of Wizards
by FanFicZareefe
Summary: This fic. begins after Ron tells Hermione that Viktor Krum is using her. Bad Viktor, Harry/Hermione, mentions Cho. I have fixed some minor typos.


A/N: This fic. begins after Ron tells Hermione that Viktor Krum is using her. Bad Viktor, Harry/Hermione, mentions Cho

Disclaimer: I do not own HP; do not make money off of this, yadda yadda yadda.

Ron's words echoed in Hermione's head as she and Viktor strolled the grounds. The Ball had just ended; students wandered back to the castle. The silence between Viktor and Hermione was brutal. She wanted to ask about the clue in the egg.

"Viktor," She spoke up "How are you doing on solving your clue?"

He grabbed her hand and shrugged as a response.

They stood outside the castle just under the Gryffindor windows.

"What is your home like?" Hermione was determined to get some communication rolling, but, again, he shrugged.

He leaned against the castle stonewall and brought Hermione to lean up against him. He brushed away tendrils of her hair that had fallen in her eyes. He cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her. What she had expected to be an innocent peck turned deeper. Hermione wanted to stop him, push him off, bust couldn't.

His strong arms wrapped around her waist tighter. This was going all wrong. He stopped kissing her and practically dragged her to a near by haystack. She struggled but was near helpless without her wand.

"Viktor…please…stop!"

XXX

Harry's nightmare had left him sleepless. He sat in the house common room staring at the students leaving the Yule Ball.

Harry's thoughts drifted between Sirius, his egg, and Hermione. She was his biggest supporter and wanted to take her to the ball. However, Viktor beat him to that. She looked more breathtaking tonight than she normally does. Above she looked happy, happier than she had been in months.

Then something shook him from his thoughts.

"Viktor, stop! Don't, please no!" A female voice cried in the cool night and carried up to the window. He knew the voice to be Hermione's.

Harry's body went into fight mode. His eyes scanned the grounds and he saw shadows by a haystack. He knew the best and fastest way to get there was by broom.

"Accio Firebolt!" Soon his broom was in his hands and he swooped down into the darkness.

The scene before him enraged him. There was Viktor, pants around his ankles and Hermione looking disheveled.

"Hey you, get your damn hands off her." Harry sternly spoke.

"Potter…" Viktor glowered at Harry.

Harry could smell the alcohol Viktor's breath. In Viktor's moment of shameless actions, he no longer paid any mind to Hermione. Harry held out his hand to her.

Viktor turned his focus back to Hermione and pinned her back down. However, Hermione's legs were free and made contact with Viktor's groin. He doubled over in pain. Hermione took Harry's hand and rode the Firebolt together back to the common room.

XXX

Harry and Hermione had not talked about the events of that night; not after the tournament, not after Cedric's memorial, and not even after summer break. No, it wasn't till the holiday break of their 5th year that they would talk about it.

Harry sat on his bed in #12 Grimmauld Place. His head swarmed with thoughts of Voldemort, his continuing nightmares, Hermione, and Cho.

Cho had kissed him. At the time, he thought she would be a great girlfriend. However, the kiss filled him with memories of Cedric and how she was happier with him.

"Harry," Hermione had entered his room. "Harry…Harry, what's wrong?"

"Oh, hi Hermione, just thinking about things." Harry turned his gaze to her.

Her hair was pulled back and her eyes sparkled in the light of the fire in the fireplace. She moved to sit next to him on the bed.

"Cho?"

Harry wasn't sure if the sadness in her voice had anything to do with Mr. Weasley or just the mention of Cho's name.

"Among other things," Harry added calmly.

"Want to talk about any of it?"

He thought for a moment then began. "Well, Cho's kiss just raised a lot of questions in my mind. I mean, I thought a kiss was supposed to clear these sort of emotions. Last year I would have given anything to have her, but when she kissed me I had other things on my mind: Sirius, the DA, and homework just to name a few."

Just then, Ron bounded into the room. "Hey, dinner's ready if you'd care to join us."

Hermione followed slowly then Sirius passed the room

"Hey Sirius!" Harry summoned, leaping to his feet to catch up.

"Yes Harry, everything ok?"

"Can we have a man-to-man talk later?"

Sirius' face changed to a happier one. "Of course; anything for my favorite godson!"

XXX

Harry walked into the dining room at 1:30 AM. Sirius had tea ready and waiting.

"Hello Harry; have a seat." Harry took the seat across from him.

XXX

Hermione awoke in a cold sweat and near breathless. She needed something to calm her nerves. She slipped her robe on over her nightshirt and headed to the kitchen. She reached the hall just outside of the kitchen and stopped when she saw light and heard voices.

XXX

"So you think that's what I should do? Walk up to her and say everything I just told you?" This was not the answer Harry wanted.

"Women, especially this one, appreciate bluntness. It'll be the only way to find out how she feels in return." Sirius took a final sip of his tea.

"Thank you, Sirius."

"Anytime Harry." Sirius headed down to the cellar to work on Order business.

Harry continued thinking and didn't notice someone walk in.

"You alright Harry?"

"Hermione! Gosh, you scared me. Yeah, I'm fine." Harry watched Hermione make a glass of warm milk. Then Sirius' words echoed in his head. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" She didn't let on that she heard the end on the conversation between him and Sirius.

"What do you think of Cho?"

"Well, she's smart and pretty." There was lack of emotion in her voice as she spoke.

"That's it?"

"Where are you going with this, Harry?"

"I'm trying to figure things out. I still can't forget about that kiss." Harry saw Hermione's expression change to a bitter twist. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you looked at the Yule Ball?"

"Before or after _the incident_?"

"Actually," Harry turned her face to meet his gaze, "before…and…always."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Wha-at?" She whispered.

"Hermione, I've been trying to figure this our, and I think I have. When Cho kissed me, I wished it was you, not her." There, he had said it.

Hermione sat down in the chair where Sirius sat moment ago. She processed the new information she had heard. Always the witty one, she actually couldn't think of a reply.

"Mione? Still awake?" Harry was almost kicking himself now. He should have just kept it to himself. As he was about to get up, Hermione replied. She practically jumped over the table and kissed him.

As she began to pull away, Harry pulled Hermione on to his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

A/N: Normally I have a difficult time ending stories, but I do not think this one needs any continuation. I started it probably about 2 years ago and just recently added the final three paragraphs.


End file.
